My Wolf
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS. A simple question has brought Sakura to a little adventurous occurrence with her boyfriend Syoaran on the school grounds. Just what is the deal with his nickname 'little wolf? Oneshot...


MS 

This is a one-shot. In here Sakura examines a nickname that she hears a lot referring to her boyfriend. She tries to remember how that came about and remembers the little things that are caught by her eyes. A short and sweet drabble into the Sakura and Syaoran fandom. One of the cutest couples ever to be animated.

Rewritten explanation at the bottom.

SUMMARY : A simple question has brought Sakura to a little adventurous occurrence with her boyfriend. Just what is the deal with his nickname 'little wolf'? They find themselves discussing the name in such circumstances.

Disclaimer : I do not own any card captor Sakura characters... everything else is from my overactive imagination.

**My Wolf**

_Sakura POV_

I really don't know where it started. And then it stuck. Little wolf. I think Touya used the little to annoy Syaoran further than he could with his animosity. Come to think of it, maybe it was Eriol that had truly let it slip. We had gotten together an afternoon and somehow he had let it slip that Syaoran's name to his mother was her little wolf.

Now, there are many definitions to a wolf.

Wolf -- def. (1)Either of two carnivorous mammals of the family Canidae, especially the gray wolf of northern regions, that typically live and hunt in hierarchical packs and prey on livestock and game animals. (2)The fur of such an animal. (3) Any of various similar or related mammals, such as the hyena. (4)The destructive larva of any of various moths, beetles, or flies. (5)One that is regarded as predatory, rapacious, and fierce. (6)Slang. A man given to paying unwanted sexual attention to women.

I think we're actually going with the first definition of wolf here.

I think I can be the first to say that the name fits him to a tee.

Syaoran is one of those guys that are easily riled. Whenever there's trouble, he's there to lend a hand no matter what the problem is or the dangers involved. He is also very fierce when it comes to protecting those he cares for from danger. It's an extremely adorable quality that he seems to growl every time that something bothers him. Lately, it has mainly been my brother.

I snicker as I collect my book bag from beside the door and say farewell to my father. I walk towards the gate and smile in greeting towards Syaoran. He attends the same junior high that I do since he transferred here a few months ago for the following years. He still has a lot of responsibilities toward his family, but he has permanently moved to spend the next couple of years around his friends and me.

My cheeks redden as that crosses my mind for the millionth time in the last months. He has given up so much for me.

"Sakura," his knuckles brushed my cheek as I remain frozen on the spot. "What's wrong?"

I turn to him, and his beauty astounds me. His locks fall over his forehead and trail over his eyes. Eyes so deep and amber that seem to read your thoughts before you form them.

"Nothing," she took his hand in hers and restarted on their way. "Really," she smiled, while his hand offered a warmth that he could only impart.

We walked silently through the streets as we neared the school. This was one of those times in which we found ourselves surrounded by silence. I looked to his profile, finding that his intent gaze was on the road. My eyes shifted restlessly on his face, as if searching for the unknown.

My wolf.

That little thought sprang every time that his features came truly into focus for me lately.

"Syaoran," I wondered aloud, not really realizing that I was putting my musings into words.

"What?" He asked as his complete attention shifted toward me.

"Why does your mother refer to you as her little wolf?" I stammered as I realized I had actually spoken aloud about something that actually displeases him to no end. My curiosity was going to get me killed one of these days.

I expected an explosion, and instead got a laugh. A strangled sound nonetheless, but a laugh it was. I freaked out internally as it seamed that Syaoran had snapped and feared for his life at the same time as he seemed to be choking. The time continued to pass as we continued walking, and he also continued laughing in the strange manner.

My fear for his safety didn't dissipate, but that was because I was truly considering doing him some physical harm. I'm sure I could have whipped out a Sakura card and wrought some misfortune into his so humorous thoughts.

Ok, so there are many things that I do not understand about the male human mind. Alright, so I live with two men. But they are immediate family, therefore for my survival in that world, I knew their mannerisms and the way they thought. But every other man on the planet was a complete mystery to me.

"Why are you laughing?" I finally asked when he started showing signs of stopping.

"Because I was wondering how long it would actually take you to ask me after Eriol opened his big mouth about it." He tugged me closer to his side, and brought his forehead down to mine. "Congratulations Sakura, you lasted two whole days." He was still smiling. That just infuriated me to no end. He was going to die a painful death.

Ever since he had come back, he had started acting differently around me. He was relaxed, always professing a smile in my direction. We maintained physical contact through our hands most of all. The little things he did for me while we were in each other's company just made me fall deeper in the hole of his affections.

I fell deeper in love with the guy that treated me like a princess even though it was not necessary.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, while my eyes narrowed further. I had found a few weeks before that the more infuriating he was, with his male ways of dealing with a situation, the angrier I could become, the more I wanted to kiss him.

We were barely 13 years old, yet our bodies communicated silently with one another, anticipating our reactions to our actions. We always seemed to be in sync at the end.

"You're so curious," his eyes held onto my own eyes. I felt myself become breathless. His eyes were shining, like they always do before he kisses me.

Like I said, I always wanted to kiss him. I always think of kissing him. I think that's normal, or so I hope. I wonder if he does as well.

I closed my eyes as I stepped closer to his embrace. His free arm came to my waist and brought our bodies to full contact. My hand let go of my bag and my fingers wrap themselves around his neck. The powerful muscles contract and move bellow my fingers as his lips descend to mine.

The initial touch sparks my body. Electricity seems to course through my veins, as my heart accelerates and I fully press against his chest.

We haven't had much practice with kissing. We've been in love since we were around 11 years old, but didn't actually start a relationship until I captured the Erase card. Then after that, were he spend barely a few days with us in Japan, he returned to Hong Kong to take care of his clan before transferring back to me like he had before.

He kissed me lightly when he departed those few months back. He had promised to return, while a furious blush had appeared in his face. I wanted to tease him that he looked like a balloon that was about to explode, but I could feel the warmth in my cheeks as well.

I promised him more kisses when he returned. That had brought a smile to his parting face while I waived as he went through the gate toward his plane.

I was brought back to the present when I felt my lips part as he probed, experimenting with his tongue, and I heard his breath hitch as the wetness of our mouth contacts truly hit us. His eyes sought mine, as they opened in surprise, as if asking if we should stop.

He was always eager, but terribly shy at the same time when it came to follow through completely in such scenes.

My eyes hooded, and with a bit of courage, I proceeded to kiss him back. We were both inexperienced as we tried to memorize what made each other lean towards our touch and felt like heaven to us.

We parted gently, his face was warm to the touch, his eyes still sparkling as before. His short breaths were deep, a humming melody to my ears as he reached for an escaped bang from my clip and slipped it behind my ear. My fingertips brushed his right ear, which was red, as I brought it back toward myself. He was warm all over.

"My wolf," I whispered. His attention snapped from my lips toward my eyes.

"Is that a complement?" He asked while he picked my bag from the pavement and took my hand in his again.

"Yes," I reached over with our clasped hands and brushed a bit of his hair back. "But you still didn't answer my question."

He sighted as we continued on our way to school. He seemed to be recollecting his thoughts to give me an answer. Or maybe he had forgotten my question after that kiss.

I couldn't help but blush furiously as I remembered the full pressure of his lips on mine and the contact that I had felt as he kissed me. I could swear he had a particular taste unlike anything I had eaten before that at the same time felt familiar.

"That curiosity is going to get you in a heap of trouble one day," he sniggered at the thought it seemed. "Wait, you got trapped into being the card captor because of that curiosity."

"Yeah," I was getting riled up by his comment. It felt so condescending because of what I know is a fault I'll never be cured of. "And that's what brought you here. It's because of that curiosity that you met me and don't you ever forget it."

"I won't Sakura," he propped the bags on his shoulder while he tried to focus on what they had been originally discussing.

"My mother called me her little wolf because I was her youngest cub, in how she described it. I was the youngest, and the risk taker it seemed. I was always in a temper supposedly. But I don't remember much about that."

"And you've let your mother call you that even now." I smiled at the thought of a mini-Syaoran, running around the mansion while his mother looked fondly at his antics and his sisters played with him.

"You were a little wolf," I told him as we crossed the gate and passed the other students while approaching the school doors. "You were always in a terrible temper when I met you. You were furious and territorial about the Clow cards."

"I believe I've learned to play with others since then," he jokingly threw my way, as he pulled me to his side to avoid stepping over a book.

"Yeah, you have." I tugged at the clasped hands again, which brought us behind one of the trees in the walkway. I was leaning on the trunk, while his attention was on the environment to see if we were being watched in any direction. "Now, you're more sociable."

I needed to feel his lips on mine again. More than eight hours were going to pass in the day before we could do it again. I pulled him in and he took charge right away. The beast seemed to have awoken.

He dropped the bags and leaned forward, completely pressing me against the trunk. An exhilarating feeling rushed through her body as he commenced to kiss her just like a few minutes before.

My lips were starving for his attention. He nipped by lower lip playfully, waiting for my mouth to open. A giggle escaped my throat as I opened my lips and he growled like a starving man. My god, this was a wonderful feeling. I never wanted it to end.

A catcall brought our lips apart. I could see a couple of guys from our class whooping and clapping. Syaoran had his eyes closed, his head hidden behind my left shoulder as the students kept congregating on the spot to see what the big deal was.

"Kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed as a digital cam recorder in her hand was pointed at us. And she laughed. That laugh terrifies me. Who knows how long she had been recording us. Maybe she was the reason the guys had stopped and looked in our direction. Oh, god. I just realized what we had just done in front of the school campus.

"Good going man," the guys kept whistling as they continued on toward the main doors, while they were laughing. The whole school was going to know. We might get a talk from our teachers as well.

Syaoran's head was still hidden on my shoulder as Tomoyo led the others away from us. I almost screamed of embarrassment when she winked as she herded the last people out of our path.

"I'm never going to live this down," he whispered to my ears as his body continued to press against mine.

"Come on little wolf," I got the reaction that I wanted. His head shot up, his eyes narrowing slightly at the term. "You can handle anything."

"I hope so," he picked our bags and handed mine to me. I straightened a bit of his hair, as his color toned down a bit to a slight blush. "But I'm not a little wolf anymore."

I let him walk forwards, while I stayed by the path and stopped next to the following tree. I wanted to hit my head against it, but it wouldn't solve anything.

Still, I smiled as I recalled his insistence and perseverance in the last kiss. He felt desperate, strong, willful, and the growl. He acted like it. He was still that little wolf his mother had seen running around her skirts.

Well, he was right, the wolf has grown. Both inside and out. There was now a big difference in the meaning for the person that uses it. To me he is still a wolf underneath the new sheep's clothing. The difference now is that he is mine.

_He is and always will be my wolf._

* * *

Wow, I started with an idea and this transformed itself into something else. That happens a lot to different writers and a lot to me and my original ideas.

I really don't remember where I got the nickname, or if it is somewhere explained. For the happenings of this fic, it was used as a way for Eriol to get in Syaoran's nerves by using a childhood nickname that he was called.

This reposting is done because I have been told that I have written Syaoran's name wrong, which I've found to be true. So I've corrected the name and also added some new lines that I believe make the story flow better. I've also gotten an idea for a follow-up on this story. Don't know when it'll be written, but it'll pop up some time soon. Thank you for reading...

Review on the button bellow everyone...

MS


End file.
